A Helping Hand
by firefly81
Summary: In which Lucius takes it upon himself to help Severus with his love life.
His cane clicked on the stone floor as he walked, the sound reverberating in the empty dungeon hallway. He repressed a shiver as a cold breeze rushed by him, rustling his robes.

Malfoys didn't shiver, after all.

Robes billowing around his legs as he walked, he picked up his pace as he was running slightly behind in time.

Malfoys were never late.

At least, they were never late unless they were getting run over by a fast moving blur. He swore loudly as his back hit the hard, cold floor and a weighty mass landed on top of him. Even through his pain, he couldn't help but notice that the very feminine form pressing down on him was very nice. Very nice, indeed.

Much too soon for him, the weight was lifted and apologies were falling from her lips.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I do hope you are… oh. It's you."

"Why, Miss Granger, you wound me so. Do you mean to tell me you do not enjoy being in my presence?"

"It's Professor Granger, as you very well know," she said through gritted teeth. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. My apologies for knocking you over."

"No apology needed, _Miss_ Granger. In fact, if you ever feel the need to be in that position again, I find I can be very accommodating," he called out after her, not missing the way she tripped briefly over her own feet at his words.

"Must you antagonize her so?" a voice drawled at his back.

"I suppose not. But that would be much less fun."

Severus snorted as he moved aside to let him into his chambers.

"You're late," Severus said as he poured them both a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Impossible," he sneered. His sneer turned into a smirk as he replayed Miss Granger's lovely form falling on to him. "It was worth it."

Severus scoffed as they settled into a comfortable silence that only two people who had been friends for decades could understand.

"So tell me, Severus: just what was the delectable Miss Granger doing lurking around the dungeons?" he asked, keeping a close eye on Severus' face. Anyone else would have missed the very slight twitch in his eye at the mention of Miss Granger but not him. Oh no, he knew his old friend too well.

"How would I know? Do I look like I reside in her head?"

And there it was, the very slight reddening of the tips of his ears.

"Liar."

"You dare?" Severus hissed.

"I dare. So I'll ask again. Why was Miss Granger here?"

"It's Professor Granger and she just wanted my opinion on a school issue."

"A _school_ issue? Really, Severus, are you trying to insult my intelligence?"

"It's the truth."

That might be, but he highly doubted it was the whole story. And if there was anything Lucius loved, it was juicy gossip. He waited until Severus had taken a gulp of his drink before asking, "When are you planning on asking her for a date?"

He regretted his decision to ask that question when he was showered in Firewhiskey. Sneering at his friend, he slowly withdrew his wand from his cane and cast a drying charm on himself.

"Was that really necessary, Severus?"

"You are the one who decided to ask such a preposterous question!"

"Preposterous, my old friend? I think not. Tell me, which witch do you mention in the majority of our conversations?"

"She's my co-worker, Lucius. Of course I'm going to –"

"And what witch do I constantly catch you sneaking glances at whenever you think no one is watching? You are getting slow in your old age," he said, cutting Severus off.

"I do not know of what you speak."

"Is that so? You do not plan on asking her on a date then?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then. You will not mind if I ask her, I assume? She really is quite lovely."

"Why would I mind? You are, of course, free to do what you wish," Severus said, his voice proper and stilted.

Oh, the jealously was strong here, Lucius thought. He changed the subject, knowing Severus would refuse to discuss Miss Granger any further. While they conversed about the latest goings-on at the Ministry, Lucius was plotting the best way to get Severus and Miss Granger together.

What were friends for, after all? And there was no one that was better at plotting than Malfoys.

* * *

It took a few weeks for his plan to take full effect. He started slowly, sending Miss Granger flowers here and there. When he saw that Severus was still not making a move, he upped his game. The rare books came next, and he knew Severus was getting more and more disgruntled. He visited Hogwarts more often in order to flirt with Miss Granger, but Severus absolutely refused to discuss anything to do with her.

Severus was a stubborn bastard, so when the gifts of rare books didn't propel him into action, Lucius made his way to the Malfoy family vaults. After very carefully picking out an expensive courtship piece, he made a special trip back to Hogwarts. He maneuvered Severus into inviting both himself and Miss Granger back to his chambers after dinner, although he was sure Severus agreed only to keep an eye on him.

With a flourish only a Malfoy could pull off, he presented the gift to Miss Granger, keeping a careful eye not on her reaction, but on Severus'.

"Oh! Oh, Mr. Malfoy, this is… gorgeous," she said as she lifted it out of the box, the many jewels sparkling in the light.

That was the moment Severus Snape snapped.

"No! I won't let you do this. You know very well I'm in love with her, and I refuse to let you take her away from me!"

"Away from you? Why, Severus, you told me you weren't inter–"

"I know what I said! I also know you didn't believe a word of it."

"You… you love me?" Miss Granger questioned, looking at Severus, her eyes suspiciously shiny. Severus looked like he was going to attempt to deny his words, so Lucius elbowed him in the side, discretely of course.

"I… yes. Yes, I have for some time now."

"Oh, Severus!" Miss Granger exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms.

Knowing it was time for him to leave, Lucius made his way to the door. Before he could leave, he caught the eye of Miss Granger over Severus' shoulder. Mouthing the words 'thank you' and giving him a quick wink, she then turned her attention back to Severus. It seemed as if the cheeky witch knew what he had been doing the whole time. She would have done well in Slytherin and would be perfect for his friend. Even if he did practically have to force Severus to admit his feelings.

That's what friends were for, after all.

* * *

Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition  
Captain Prompt: Write about your chosen Death Eater with their friends.

Go Wanderers!

Thanks to Raybe and Jordi for looking this over and Liza for the help.


End file.
